Distraction
by Korralicious
Summary: Korra is afraid to ride in Asami's moped, something that started like a game finished with a little accident because Asami was distracted. After all Korra is her distraction. R&R please! :3 One-Shot


**Distraction**

**A/N: Korrasami fic, you don't like don't read. Not flames, please :) **

It didn't matter how much she got paid or for how many risks she had to being though. Korra would do anything but get on Asami's made in hell moped. Where is Bolin with Naga? She really needed an escape from this situation… and from this girl. Maybe she could bend the earth open and go away under it? No, it would be rude. Even if the Water Tribe girl didn't want to accept that she –partially- in a way cared what Asami thought of her. Korra gave a quick look at the moped then she glanced into the green eyes of the girl with black hair. The warm look of the taller girl made Korra almost forget her nerves.

_Almost._

Just thinking about riding in that machine full of wires and bolts with the seat covered in leather, made Korra feel not so well. The mind of the tan girl just started to formulate a billion of images and connections between Asami and leather. The smell of leather always – subconsciously- made Korra think of the heiress. Now a new image of her in the moped, her arms placed at Asami's waist and her head laying on top of Asami's back. She smelling her raven hair that smelled like Jasmin with a slightly essence of oil. It produced shivers to run up her spine. What she was thinking about? They were girls, she shouldn't be thinking of Asami in _this _way. The way she is _supposed _to think about Mako.

She looked at the moped again. "Agni, even using her fire as thrusters in the sky was safer" she thought to herself before Asami extended a hand with an extra helmet for her. "So, are you coming or not?" The new gerent of Future Industries asked arching her red covered lips in a soft smile. The Avatar hesitated for a second before taking the helmet in her calloused hands for years of firebending. Her hands touched Asami's soft hands making the heiress blush a crimson red. Korra gulped before heading toward the moped and sitting on it softly. The green eyed girl noticed this and chuckled, subsiding her blush. She started mocking the tan girl.

"What? Don't tell me that The Avatar, the one who has fight against Amon and crazy cousins and a more crazy uncle is afraid of a moped?" Asami laughed at the flush that started raising in Korra's face. "U-uuh no, I-I…" The girl mumbled before her eyes were hit with a lightning of determination. Adjusting the helmet to her now loose hair –because her wolf tails didn't get in the helmet- she crossed her arms on her chest.

Asami could barely take her eyes away from the smaller girl when she saw her hair like that. Her pose with her muscular arms around her well-sized chest and the determination in her eyes made Asami want to jump in the other girl arms and kiss her until her lips were red and aching. She looked so rude and it was something that Asami liked.

But the bubble that Asami was in was suddenly popped when Korra said something really stupid and _challenging_.

"Is not that I am afraid or anything. I'm afraid that you can't drive that thing with extra weight! You won't drive well" The Avatar said without thinking about the weight of her words. All that Asami could think about was _me, bad driver, teach her a lesson. _Asami closed her eyes in disconcert while Korra was kicking herself in her mind. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Now, Korra was waiting for Asami to argue back or leave her there but something unexpected happened. Asami smiled. And this gave The Avatar shivers yet again, this was not good. Wait, she recognized that smile. Oh Agni, she will pay for what she said.

Asami took a few steps towards the blue-eyed girl and took her hand in hers, softly placing the moped keys in The Avatar hand when she leaned in and whispered in Korra's ear "Alright Avatar, teach me" And now Korra was paying for it. She felt like her legs were rubber and her hands started trembling, the hot breathe of Asami in her ear was driving her crazy. Asami placed her hands at the side of Korra's waist, knowing that she was playing with fire here but damn this fire was good. Korra felt light kisses run down from her jawline to her neck and she snapped, turning around and placing both of her hands in the steering wheel, flushed and breathing heavily.

_What the heck just happened?_

Asami took seat behind Korra, snaking her slender arms around Korra's waist and placing her jaw on the smaller girl shoulder. She looked at the shaking hands of The Avatar when she tried to put the key into the switch. Wow, she made The Avatar be like this. Asami trying to play more with the other girl, leaned in again and took Korra's hand on her and helped her to place the key in the right spot. Doing this "little help" her full chest pressed against the other girl's back and made her blush even more. The machine roared with life and Korra was now very nervous. Not just because Asami in a way kissed her but because she had no idea how to drive this thing. She was ready to swallow her pride and tell Asami that she didn't know how this worked when the other girl arms reached forward to the steering wheel and the moped started moving.

At first Korra didn't know what to do but as soon as the moped reached a high speed, Korra couldn't stop giggling. This was totally awesome. The wind in her face and the sound of the machine made her happy but the feeling of the other girl body pressed against her was even better. Korra's hair was tickling Asami's nose and the heiress laughed. The look of happiness in The Avatar's face was more that she could ever have asked for. It was pure delight seeing the girl like this. Her hair smelled like vanilla and it made Asami feel dizzy because the scent was just amazing. She pressed her lips against Korra's neck and bite it softly, making the other girl gasp in surprise but she know that in pleasure too.

Asami was so concentrated at the task in hand –better said, task in mouth- that she didn't see a Satomobile coming making her take a rude turn, sending her and The Avatar flying with Asami falling in top of The Avatar. The heiress landed on Korra's chest, making now her blush. She looked up and stared at the girl, telling her how sorry she was. "Korra, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I'm so stupid. I'm so sor-umph" The smaller girl lips crashed against her full lips, making her stay still in shock. After few seconds she started moving her mouth against the tanned girl while placing a hand on her cheek. Breaking away, Korra looked into the green eyes that she loved so much.

"Korra, I'm still sorry. That kiss was just amazing, I've been waiting to doing that so much but I'm still sorry for-umph" Again she was interrupted by the other girl lips before she whispered against Asami's lips.

"I understand, you were distracted. I was that distraction" She chuckled before pressing her lips together yet again while Satomobiles were around them, hitting the horn for they to move out of the way.

But for Korra and Asami there was just they, nothing else. They were the distraction of each other.

**Fin**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you really enjoyed this! I'm sorry if I had some grammatical or spelling mistakes but English is not my first language. Anyways, please R&R! It would make me so happy :3**


End file.
